The present invention relates to a remote controlled vehicle adapted for traversing across the surfaces of a steel shipping container. It is capable of carrying a plethora of investigative equipment such as sniffers, cameras, fibre optics, drills and the such.
Even with homeland security measures heightened the majority of shipping containers reaching American international ports go uninspected. The volume of cargo containers is beyond what the authorities can handle. It is a time consuming task and often dangerous when the contents of a shipping container have shifted and opened. While leaking contents may be visible most chemical spills remain of an unknown nature. Remote controlled vehicles have been extensively used in scientific and police work where it is impractical, impossible or too hazardous to send a person.
Henceforth, a remote controlled reconnaissance vehicle for use on a steel shipping container would fulfill a long felt need in the inspection industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.